torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukio
Yukio is a young genius chef and a descendant of the legendary chef Komatsu and Setsuno's successor, Nono. Despite his age, he is ranked 142nd in the IGO Chef Ranking. His dream is to become the new Gourmet Human National Treasure for cooking. He is one of the few chefs that manage to avoid capture by the Neo-Bishokukai during the 102nd Cooking Fest. To prevent a war between the IGO and the Republic of Nemen, he decided to search for the Four Heavenly Kings, whose voices he can hear, in the deepest regions of the Gourmet World. Appearance Yukio is a thin boy of average weight and height with a slightly androgynous appearance. His angelic-looking face had previously earned him the nickname of "Cutest Chef" among his fans. He has blonde messy mid-length hair and dark amber eyes. His favorite attire, suitable for both cooking and fighting, consists of a large white hoodie two sizes too big, a blue T-shirt and military shorts with a brown belt. Personality Yukio is a lonely boy, due to his talent as a chef and astounding power, who conceals his pain under the ambition of becoming the new Gourmet Human National Treasure for cooking, hoping that it would bring people to accept him. Although often behaving childishly and naively, he can be surprisingly smart and brave and is extremely earnest towards what is of interest to him. He prefers to avoid fighting because he does not want people to witness his abilities and grow scared of him. He is fond of the chefs who joined him in his search for the Four Heavenly Kings. He especially has a good relationship with Gardna and Haku. Oddly enough, he is afraid of the dark. Powers and Abilities Yukio is without a doubt the fourth most powerful chef taking part in the competition at the 102nd Cooking Fest, the others being the current National Treasure, the previous Supercook and the nameless chef on the Neo-Bishokukai's side. However, he is way weaker than any of them. He was the only chef capable of challenging a baby Nitro and gaining the upper hand before the fight was interrupted by Gardna taking him away from the stadium. Although his CCL was not measured, it is revealed to be Unmeasurable, speculated to be no lower than 104. As such, Yukio can enter the Gourmet World and handle its beasts and extreme weather conditions. Since birth Yukio was educated in the fighting style and techniques of Setsuno and Nono and even invented some of his own. Toriko of the Four Heavenly Kings even taught him his Ice Pick. His strength is superhuman, like his speed, reactions, agility, stamina, durability and healing factor, which are all on par with a baby Nitro's. He can run on water surfaces by rapidly stepping in place before either foot sinks much like basilisk lizards. His resistance to cold borders on total immunity. He is an impeccable martial artist who favours a "still" combat method, namely striking without changing position or moving. Thanks to his reflexes that allow him to almost "live in another time", he can block attacks that travel at the speed of sound, even if they come from multiple angles simultaneously. He can mix his freezing abilities with his skills in hand-to-hand combat to obtain more lethal outputs and fight at every distance. Chef Skills Yukio is a genius chef who learned how to cook some of Setsuno's recipes when he was only 11. His talent was described as being "a bottomless well" by the judges that enrolled him to compete for the title of Supercook. However, his ability to hear the voice of Ingredients is even greater. He can perfectly understand what the Four Heavenly Kings, who, after living for decades in the Gourmet World and becoming perfectly in tune with nature, say to him. He has always been able to feel their existance, probably due to him descending from Komatsu. It was no other than him who explained Dagon, Gardna and the other chefs whose voices they were hearing. Intimidation Yukio's Intimidation takes the form of a yuki-onna and it could be perceived by the whole stadium despite many other powerful chefs going all-out. Equipment Yukio found Setsuno's legendary kitchen knife Takitsubo and, out of respect for the chef, adopted it as his personal knife. However, the blade is chipped and rusty, one of the reasons he wants to find the members of the 0th Biotope, where he thinks Melk the 4th will be able to repair it. Nonetheless, the blade is still extremely durable and sharp. Cryogenesis Yukio can create ice and very cold temperatures using his Appetite Energy as a medium. He can chill air to a maximum of -165°C. Aside from attacking, he can also use ice to freeze wounds close. Techniques * Reizōko (冷蔵庫 Fridge): After understanding the mechanics of Setsuno's Dai Atsuryoku Nabe and Nono's freezing ability, Yukio developed a personal version of the technique, which is however utterly different. He lowers the temperature of the air in her vicinity, generating a wave of chill that can prove to be troublesome for weaker opponents. The generated nip can freeze water solid instantaneously. * Arbuda (頞部陀): By freezing the moisture in the air, Yukio generates daggers of ice that he then hurls at his enemies. * Nirarbuda (刺部陀): A stronger version of Arbuda, the water is shaped in spears all around the target. At Yukio's signal they are directed toward the opponent at high speed. * Aṭaṭa (頞听陀): A very durable dome of ice used to protect Yukio and his allies. * Hahava (臛臛婆): Yukio freezes anything he touches making it very easy to break. * Huhuva (虎々婆): Yukio's physical blows leave a trail of ice behind them: this way, even if they are blocked, the ice can still inflict damage. * Utpala (嗢鉢羅): A technique used to turn frozen water back into a liquid state. This is not achieved through heat, but by dismembering the ice's crystal structure, thus keeping the temperature steady. * Padma (鉢特摩): Yukio slams his hands on the ground; as he does, enormous pillars of ice arise from it, piercing everything above. Their final shape is reminiscent of a lotus. * Mahāpadma (摩訶鉢特摩): A stroner version of Padma, Yukio shapes the ice in more massive pillars and encircles the target with them. When he stomps his foot, the pillars break in many shards that bury and crush anyone inside their range. What remains of the ice after the technique is similar to a lotus, but bigger than the one created by Padma. * Secret Technique: Flavor Flow (Ougi - Aji Nagashi): A technique in which Yukio uses his kitchen knife Takitsubo to block an oncoming attack and deflect the full force of it behind him. It is performed by positioning the blade vertically, absorbing the impact and then spreading both arms to the sides, thus breaking the enemy move in several pieces that travel harmlessly past the user. * Reitōko (冷凍庫 Freezer): An offensive application of a stronger version of Reizōko, Yukio concentrates the chill around one or more targets to freeze them to death in a matter of moments. The technique is invisible, quick, and comes from every direction, making it very hard to dodge or block. Yukio regards it as his strongest one-hit kill move. * Ice Pick (アイスピック): Yukio bends all the fingers in one of his hand but his index and middle finger and stabs the opponent with them. The piercing power of the technique is immense. Yukio uses it in conjunction with his powers to freeze the blood of the target in the shapes of spikes that then protrude from inside their body, thus killing them. However, he never uses this attack because he gets traumatized by the outcome. He learned it under the tutelage of Toriko, who instructed him from the Gourmet World thanks to his voice and Yukio's ability to hear it. Background Yukio was raised by adoptive parents after his family was abducted by Neo-Bishokukai members under cover because of their lineage. So, he was raised by a pair without children that was friends with his parents. They were both chefs and taught him the basis of cooking. When he was 11 they revealed him the past of his family and gave him Setsuno's book of recipes. Meanwhile, he heard the voices of the Four Heavenly Kings without understanding who they were. His friends began to laugh at him and treat him as an outcast because of this. After preparing and eating Setsuno's full course, the Gourmet Cells that had been dormant until then awoke and blessed him with powers that he always kept hidden from everyone until the Cooking Fest. Craving to become a Gourmet Human National Treasure to be accepted and rebuild Setsuno and Nono's restaurant, which had gone destroyed, he started working for his foster parents until the news of a genius chef reached the right people of the IGO. He attended and passed the test, thus gaining the right to participate in the 102nd Cooking Fest. History 102nd Cooking Fest Yukio is first seen when the announcer calls his name. He sheepishly enters the stadium, greeting the audience with a shy "Hi". His age and cuteness grant him a large fandom, and everyone shouts his name as he gets ready to begin the first round. Round 1 He walks into the rocky arena in which every chef must find and gather his or her cooking utensils. The better the kitchen tool, the stronger the beast protecting it. After the Human National Treasure, the previous Supercook and the mysterious chef who is considered the best of Nemet choose their own, Yukio runs for a Melk kitchen knife. Many chefs lay unconscious around it. Suddenly, a CL 83 Golem, created in the labs of Nemet expressly for the Cooking Fest, drops from the sky. The audience watches in horror, but the beast doesn't attack. Instead, it steps back and falls to the ground, dead, its body covered in frost. There is a generaling feeling of shock as Yukio picks the knife and heads to the beach to start the second round. Round 2 Fearing that showing his true powers could scare his fans, Yukio holds back in this round and tries to avoid fights. Instead of swimming, he creates a frozen trail on the sea and runs on it. This way, few beasts notice him and he gets to the island where the Ingredients are, although he ranks only 56th. Round 3 With both utensils and ingredients, Yukio penetrates into the maze that must be cleared before reaching the cookers where the cooking battle can begin. Still avoiding battles, he simply flees whenever he meets a beast. Hhe manages to pass this round by a hair's breadth and prepares to start the cooking tournament. The Neo-Bishokukai's trap Gourmet World Meeting the 0th Biotope Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Human